


[Fanart] Mistleberry

by ChibiKinesis



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiKinesis/pseuds/ChibiKinesis
Summary: tfw you gotta’ use a sprig of tarberries as a post-war substitute for mistletoe.





	




End file.
